My Marching Song
by CaramelBay
Summary: After enrolling in Vocaloid Academy and being forced into joining the color guard how is Rin going to balance her violin, studies, and family life! And a cute, annoying drummer with a troublesome past isn't doing anything to help! RinxLen MikuxKaito other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hey there! Im pretty new to writing fanfictions (This is only muy second story!) I really wanted to write a vocaloid story! I love love love vocaloid!

I changed some of the names so please bear with me, I hope I manage to explain the changes well enough in the story but if I don't please don't be afraid to ask!

This is great cause since the vocaloids don't have set characters I can make them act how ever I want. MUAHAHA. Don't worry, nothing too extreme. I hope. We'll see how this goes. Thanks for reading and please review so I can know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid!

I swallowed, trying to take in the view that was VocaloidAcademy. The huge campus seemed to go on for miles and even though it was just a high school campus, it was bigger than most the college campuses that were near my home. The large school building sat on top of a hill over looking the dormitories, with acres of fields and sports fields littering the campus. It seemed kinda silly having so many practice fields because VocaloidAcademy was mainly focused on music.

Allow me to introduce my self! My name is Rin Hatsune and I'm fifteen years old. I have blonde hair that goes down to my shoulders and blue eyes. My cousin Miku thinks I should grow out my hair like she does but I don't really know how I feel about that… Miku is a year older than me and she's the whole reason I get to go to VocaloidAcademy. My parents were really hesitant about sending me to a private school outside of the country, but thanks to Miku, her parents, and my violin, I was able to audition and then enroll in VocaloidAcademy.

Like I said before, Vocademy (Miku made sure to teach me the lingo) is a private school that specializes in music. And lucky for me I happen to specialize in the violin. I've been playing the violin since before I can remember. Once I was able to support the weight of the instrument my parents had me enrolled in countless numbers of violin lessons until I became one of the best violinists of my age group. Miku is also a great musician, she plays the flute. I guess you can say treble rhymes in our family. No? Well I think I'm punny.

I gathered my courage and walked through the gates and followed a path that hopefully would lead me to the dormitories. I was really nervous. Where was Miku? She promised to meet me!

Miku was going to be a second year, or I guess they call it a sophomore here in America. All the other grades had gotten here a few days ago, but today was the first day that freshmen could come. Today we were suppose to move into our dormitories and tomorrow we got to pick out our schedules for the coming school year.

I finally made my way to the freshmen and sophomore dormitories. 'Thank god.' I thought 'At least Miku and I will be in the same building.' Dorms were divided by male and female, and then again by lower and upper classmen, meaning there were four large dormitories in all. Unfortunately I wasn't sure which building was mine.

"Rinny!" I heard a girl's voice shout from above. I looked up and saw Miku waving from a third story window. "Go inside and check in at the front desk!" She called down. "I'll come down to help you carry your stuff." And with that she closed the window and I walked inside the doors.

Inside the building a woman with green hair sat at a desk with an annoyed expression on her face. She was examining her nails and I don't think she even noticed me walk in. I dropped my bags, maybe a little too loudly, hoping to catch her attention. She turned her eyes away from her nails and gave me an unhappy glance. "Name?" She asked, her bored tone catching my attention.

"Rin Hatsune, freshman, I play the-"I tried to tell her but she cut me off rudely.

"Yeah, I don't really care. Here's your room key, 22B. The first numbers the floor, second is the room, and B is the building. Any questions?" I opened my mouth to ask. "No? Good. Your roommate checked in a while ago. Have fun." She finished with a wave of her hand. I gave a huff and went to pick up my bags when I saw Miku running down the hall, her green hair trailing behind her. I tried to avoid herhug/tackle, but sometimes there was just no stopping this girl.

"Rin! You're here! Welcome! I hope Sonika wasn't giving you too hard a time. But psh, you know trumpets, am I right?" She asked giving me a nudge and a wink. I really didn't, but I nodded anyways. She grabbed the keys from my hand and led me off down the hall. We got in the elevator and went to the second floor. "Ohh the second floor… I hear the put a lot of theater kids on this floor. Good luck with that." She said, giving me a look of pity. I didn't understand and my face must have shown it. "Oh you don't know about THAT yet? I guess your just going to have to wait and find out!" Miku said with a giggle.

Know about what? I wondered. As I was thinking to myself how weird my cousin was we arrived in front of my room. From the depths with in we could hear the low beautiful sound of a trombone being played.

"Oh you got a band kid! Lucky you!" Miku cheered, adding her own little happy dance at the end. So far all I understood from her was that theater kids were bad and band kids were good.

"Why is that so lucky?" I asked. "Trombones and violins don't exactly make a great match. We can't exactly practice together." I explained to Miku as she opened the door. Inside stood a girl about the same size as me with light green hair that was a little shorter than mine. She hastily put away the silver trombone in it's case and walked over to help me with my bags.

"Hi! Im Gumi Megpoid! You can call me Gumi, or Meg, or Gum, basically whatever floats your boat." She said with a grin

"Rin Hatsune, and this is my cousin Miku." I said referring to myself and Miku. I did a quick look around the room. We had entered into a small hallway that had two doors facing each other. I later learned one was a bathroom that we shared with our neighbors and the other was a nice walk in closet to hang our clothes. Once you entered the room there was two desks and two beds, separated by a window that overlooked one of the many tennis courts.

"Well Rin, I'll leave you here to talk to your roommate." Miku said with a small wave and then left. I carried my bags and violin to the unclaimed bed and began unpacking. Gumi said crossed legged on the other bed and watched me curiously.

"A violin?" She murmured. "Alright, I gotta ask, have you decided which group your going to join?" Gumi asked me excitedly.

"Group?" I questioned. I put some papers and pens in one of the drawers of my desk. I brushed a stray hair out of my face, wishing I had packed my hair ties at the top of my suitcase.

"Mhmm. Since this school is music based, its mandatory for every student to choose one physical activity, so we can be active and stuff I guess. There are four different activities for students to choose from. Choosing your group is really important because it basically determines your social life for the next four years." Gumi explained to me.

"Oh wow. Miku never told me that part." I told Gumi, silently cursing my airhead of a cousin. "What are the four activities? Er groups or whatever their called." I asked.

"The first activity is athletics. When you sign up for athletics then you play a different sport for fall, winter, and summer. The best get to travel and around and compete. If you're good at sports it's a really good choice." I thought about all the P.E classes I had been forced to take during middle school and how horribly I had done in them. I shook my head no, I would definitely not be an athlete.

"Alright next would be the dance teams. The school offers at least twenty different kinds of dances that compete against other schools. Ranging from hip-hop to salsa, they have it all. It's mostly an all girls group if your into that kinda stuff." Gumi said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. I rolled my eyes. Whatever it's not like I could dance anyways.

"Then there's the theater group. Every year they do two big musicals, on in the fall and one in the spring, and then a play in between. There's a lot of singing, dancing, and acting involved." Well. I still couldn't dance, I was never able to trick my parent's into believing I was sick when I didn't want to go to school, and I couldn't carry a tune to save my life. I sighed, feeling totally defeated.

"But wait! There's more!" Gumi announced, her eyes starting to sparkle. "The great Vocal Academy Marching Band! It's almost a 200 piece marching band that travels to compete all over the country! They perform at every home football game and the band has lots of parties!" After hearing Gumi talk about her beloved marching band, it was obvious which group she was going to join.

"That's great Gumi." I said collapsing on my bed, "But I don't play a band instrument so I guess that's out." I said hopelessly. Maybe I could squeak by in theater, were you aloud to get kicked out of a group? Maybe Gumi knows. Wait a second, "Gumi how do you know about all this?" I asked "Aren't you just a freshman too?"

Gumi laughed. "Yeah I am, but my big brother used to go here and he was in the color guard." Gumi jumped off the bed, startling me. "That's it!" She shouted.

"What's it?" I asked her curiously.

"You should go color guard!" She said grabbing my arms and spinning me around the room.

"Wait a minute!" I said, now laughing too. "I don't even know what a color guard is!" I said trying to calm my obviously excitable roommate.

"It's the visual of a marching band! It's flags and costumes and weapons and it's sooo cool! My brother is going to be the guard instructor this year!" Gumi told me, catching her breath and looking hopeful. "I really think you should try it!"

"It's worth a shot." I said with a shrug. Gumi squealed and tacked me off the bed I had been currently sitting on.

"This is going to be so much fun!" She cried, latching herself onto me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning we went down to the breakfast hall to get something to eat. The café was filled to the brim with hungry students, but after getting our food, Gumi and I, along with the girl who lived in the room next to us, Teto finally found a place to sit down. At the table next to us a bunch of boys were banging different rhythms into the table with drum sticks. Gumi gave them an irritated look.

"It's too early for this! Stop with the noise and let me go back to bed!" She complained. I learned very quickly that Gumi wasn't a morning person.

Teto laughed. "It's eight o'clock! It's not that early! And you can be too mad; all those boys are really cute." Teto said, watching the group of boys quiet shamelessly. Teto was also in our grade and she played the trumpet. I heard her practicing last night before we had gone to bed. As I thought about this I played with the tie around my neck. I had never been good at tying them, and this morning I had gotten so frustrated I made Gumi tie it for me.

Speaking of the uniforms, I really liked them. The skirt was a dark blue that went to the mid thigh. On top of that was a matching blue blazer that went over top of a white button down shirt and a tie. Depending on what grade you were in, you had a different tie color. I was a freshman so my tie was green. Sophomores had yellow ties, juniors had blue, and finally seniors had red. Teto complained that the ties would show off how old we were, but I didn't really mind. Dating really wasn't my top priority.

"Earth to Rin." I heard as a hand flew in front of my face. Any ideas what classes your taking? Other than the ones we have to take I mean." Gumi asked me. Right. Today we were choosing our classes. We took six classes every day, one reserved for the activity you chose. Then you have to take English and math. Luckily for me you got to choose between music history or science, and since I was no good at science, I was going to go with history.

I held up my fingers. "Well math, English, and music history are three, then there's my activity so four, and I'm taking orchestra so that's five… Hm. I need one more." I thought aloud.

Gumi nodded. "We don't get a lot of choices since we're freshmen, but I was thinking about the cooking class. Do you wanna take it with me?" Gumi asked. I thought about it. Being able to cook good food in our little door room? Sounded great!

"Sure! Sounds fun!" I agreed. "Teto do you wanna take it with is?" I asked the pink haired girl.

She shook her head no. "Sorry, but I'm going to sign up for swimming. Boys in Speedos? There's no way I'm missing that!" She said excitedly. Gumi and I sweat dropped.

After this conversation we were ushered from the cafeteria and into a computer lab in order to choose our classes. We had to fill out a little survey and after about ten minutes I finished. I waited for my scores to be printed and as I did, a young teacher walked through the rows, asking every student what activity they were going to choose. I heard many people proudly call out athletics and a few girls pick dance. Finally the teacher walked up to the boy next to me and he chose theater. The teacher approached me and smiled.

"Well? Have you decided which activity you would like to pick?" The teacher asked. He was really young. And he seemed pretty kind too. I hoped that I would have him as a teacher at some point. I could see he was waiting for my answer and I took a deep breath.

"Marching band." I heard myself say. The young teacher looked shocked but then beamed.

"Excellent! I can't wait to work with you!" He said and then moved onto the next student.

Huh.

Guess I just met my new band director.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Gumi and I received letters, officially declaring us members of the marching band and that starting tomorrow we would have a week long camp lasting all day in order to get our bodies in shape.

"Gumi, this seems pretty time consuming. When am I going to have time to work with my violin?" I asked her nervously.

She easily brushed off my concerns. "This is just where we learn the basics. After this week school starts and practice becomes a lot more manageable." She told me as we got ready for bed.

"I hope your right." I said, glancing at my poor neglected violin. I changed into my pajamas. Cute pajama pants covered with little oranges and a plan white tank top. I got into bed and burrowed under my covers. Then Gumi jumped on my bed, or more precisely, my stomach. "Ow! Gumi!" I cried.

"Here! I got you a present!" Gumi said, shoving a small box at me, still sitting on top of me. "In honor of us become roommates, and friends, and now band mates!" She explained to me as I opened the box. Inside was a white head band with a ribbon on top. It was really cute.

"Aw Gumi it's so cute!" I said holding onto the gift. "Thank you! I'll wear it everyday!" I told her. She laughed and jumped off of me and went to her own bed.

"Night Gumi. See you bright and early." I said smiling.

"Yeah. Bright and early. I can't wait." I heard her groan from across the room.

Author's note: Hello there! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter on My Marching Song! I know nothing really exciting happened, but this was mainly to introduce the main characters and sorta explain what is going on. If I don't have school tomorrow you can expect an update!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Woop no school! So here's an update! I hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not vocaloid, though I wish I did….

The next morning I didn't wake up until eight o'clock. We didn't have to be at the marching field until ten for our first day of band camp. I took a quick shower and changed into clothes I would be able to easily exercise in. Yellow athletic shorts and a white t-shirt that hugged the few curves I had. I put my hair up in a ponytail, removing the white ribbon from the headband Gumi got me and tied it around my ponytail. I did a quick spin in front of the mirror, approving my fashion choices. Now it was eight thirty and it was time to do the impossible. Waking up Gumi.

I walked over to her bed and shook her slightly. No response. "Gumi… It's time to wake up!" I yelled, only for her to swat me away and burry herself deeper under her covers. I gave a 'hmph' and went over to my violin, took it out of its case, and held it up right next to her ear. I placed the bow between the bridge and the fine tuners and pulled, knowing it would make the loudest and ugliest noise possible.

SCREECH!

"Alright! I'm up! I'm up!" Gumi shouted, sitting up in bed, an unhappy look on her face. She slowly got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

"We have about an hour before we need to leave." I called to her. "I'm going to run down to the cafeteria and get something to eat, what do you want?" I asked her, slipping on my shoes.

"I want carrots! And a banana please!" She answered through the bathroom door. I left the room and made my way down to the café. When I got there it was already filled with people. I saw Miku sitting with a few of her friends, her usual twin tails tied up into one long pony tail. She saw me and waved me over.

"Rin!" She said happily. "What activity did you end up picking?" She asked me excitedly.

"Marching band." I told her, like it wasn't completely her fault for not telling me about the whole activities thing. Which it was. She squealed with delight.

"Oh I knew it! We can be together for ever!" She told me. Wait, Miku was in marching band? Well I shouldn't be too surprised, she wasn't exactly good at telling me things lately. Suddenly Miku pulled me down. "Hide me!" She whispered fiercely. "He's here!"

"He?" I asked, looking around. No one in the café really stood out to me. "Miku who are you talking about?" I asked.

"Blue hair, tall, extremely cute, standing by the fruit stand!" Miku whispered, pointing at him. A girl with her long blonde hair in a ponytail snickered.

"That's Kaito. He plays the trumpet and he's also Jr. Drum Major." The girl said, looking up from her phone. "Miku's been in love with him since freshman year."

"Neru! Shut up!" Miku cried. I detached myself from my older cousin and scooted away from her.

"I gotta go get breakfast, have fun with your booooyfriend." I called to Miku as I walked away. I went over to the fruit stand to get some oranges and a banana. I picked myself out two beautiful oranges and started searching for a banana. Where were they?! Finally, I saw one lone banana left and reached for it, but before I could grab it another hand snatched the banana away,

"Hey!" I said, "That was my banana!" They guy had already peeled the banana and had started eating it. He had wild blonde hair that was put up in a ponytail, and really bright blue eyes. He smirked at me.

"If it was your banana then you would have already had it. You're just too slow aren't you?" He taunted as he finished the banana. "But if you really want it I guess I could give it to you." He said, handing me the banana peel.

I was so angry now. If it weren't for the fact this guy was a head taller than me I would have destroyed him! I threw the banana peel at his face. "You banana thief!" I shouted before running out of the café. I ran all the way back to the room and threw one of the oranges to Gumi who was out of the shower now.

"Woah what happen?" She asked, unpeeling her orange.

"A stupid banana thief!" I muttered angrily. If I ever saw that guy again, I would do such horrible things to him.

Gumi laughed, oblivious to my scheming. We finished our oranges and she picked up her trombone case. Gumi was wearing an orange tank top with green shorts. Normally that wasn't a color combination that worked on people… but for Gumi, it did. "Ready?" She asked. I nodded my head and we left the room, running into Teto who was also going to band camp.

"Hey guys, if you could do anything in the world, what would it be?" Teto asked, trying to make conversation as we made our way down to the field.

"Hmm. I would want to play piano!" Gumi said, sure of herself. "My big brother is basically a piano prodigy. It's my dream to play with him some day." She said thoughtfully. Aw that was cute. Gumi obviously looked up to her big brother.

"Well I want to go to France! There are so many cute boys and French bread! It would be a dream come true!" Teto told us excitedly. We all laughed. "What about you Rin?" She asked me.

"I want to destroy that banana thief! I would run him over with a banana truck! And then eat hundreds of bananas in front of him! And he would cry and beg for a banana but I'd never give him one!" I shouted, still a bit angry about this morning. Teto looked extremely confused and Gumi did a face palm. After that we made our way to the field in silence.

At ten o'clock all of us freshmen sat on the bleachers over looking the marching field. In front of us, all of the upper classmen stood in eighteen different lines. The 18th line was way bigger than all the rest and I vaguely wondered why. The man who had asked me about my activity choice walked in front of us and smiled.

"Welcome to marching band! My name is Kiyoteru Hiyama." He said, introducing himself. "For the next few years we will be working together to bring music to this school!" A few people snickered; this was already a music school.

"This year we only have thirty freshmen, which is a very low number for this band, but I expect you all to be as loud as the juniors who have seventy-five people in their class!" A cheer went up from the people who I assumed to be juniors. "With you guys, we are now a two-hundred and twenty people marching band!" Wow that many people in one band!?

"As you can see," Mr. Hiyama continued "The other students are spread out in lines. We call these squads. Each one of you will be put into one of the eighteen squads. I'm going to call your name and when I do I want you to say your instrument and I will assign you to a squad. I will also hand you a necklace that has a different colored bead on it. These beads represent each section and every section has a different color. Flutes are purple, baritones are black, and so on. As long as you are at practices, you are never to take those necklaces off, understand me?" We all nodded. He smiled and said "Let's begin."

He called names off the list and after every time a stupid named their instrument, a cheer went up on the field. It was really fun to watch, especially when the people on the field started trying to out scream each other. Mr. Hiyama rolled his eyes playfully. "Rin Hatsune." He called me next.

I stood up and said "Color guard." And before I had even finished saying 'guard' the shrieks of teenage girls filled the air. Mr. Hiyama laughed and handed me a necklace with a pink bead. "You're the first one in two years." He explained to me. "Squad 17" He said and I took my seat. Next was Teto. She became a member of squad 4 and received a yellow bead. A little while later Gumi was called. She was put into squad 15 and was given an orange bead. I knew she would be happy about getting orange.

Finally the last person was called. "Piko?" Mr. Hiyama asked and a little blonde boy stood up. He was smaller than me! And I was only 5'4 so that was saying something! "Instrument?" Mr. Hiyama asked kindly.

"Tuba!" The boy shouted, shocking everyone. The stadium went quiet, until everyone started cheering. I guess tubas were well loved. Mr. Hiyama put him in squad 9 and he received a green bead. Now that everyone was sorted into squads and sections, Mr. Hiyama began addressing all of us again.

"Alright, now that you know your squad, you need to go find it! Your squad leaders are wearing shirts that have their squad numbers written on them. Go find them! Good luck!" he said, dismissing us.

Gumi and I walked together; hoping squads 15 and 17 would be near each other. A girl with long pink hair waved at Gumi, she was wearing a t-shirt that said fifteen.

"Hi, I'm Luka and I'm your squad leader. I play the baritone. I hope we can work well together." The older girl said kindly. Gumi waved good bye and went with her squad. Her squad looked nice enough, I was glad that she had been put in a friendly squad. A few minutes later I found my squad. It was smaller than the others, only having seven people. A girl with light blonde hair and wearing a bright pink t-shirt with the number seventeen was standing in front of the squad, waving at me enthusiastically.

"Hi, I'm-" I started to say.

"Rin!" She shouted. "Welcome to squad 17! Squads 16 and 17 are the guard squads so we'll be working together a lot." The girl told me, fiercely shaking my hand. "My names Sweet Anne, but you can call me Anne! I'm going to be the guard captain this year, so I'm basically in charge of you for the year." Anne said, introducing herself. She pointed at the other squad. "Lola is co-captain, so she's in charge too." She said referring to the girl with short black hair, also wearing a bright pink t-shirt, but it said sixteen.

Anne went on introducing me to the other guard girls and I learned there were seventeen of us in all. Eight in my squad, and nine in Lola's. I also learned that seven of the girls were seniors and nine were juniors. I was the only freshmen and there were no sophomores. Apparently last year was a really bad year for the guard. "So Rin do you have any guard experience?" Anne asked me. I shook my head no.

"To be completely honest, I only heard about color guard a few days ago." I answered honestly. I heard a few girls laugh and assumed I wasn't the only one who had been in that situation.

"That's okay, once Gakupo gets here tomorrow, you'll be spinning like a pro in no time!" Lola told me. Apparently Gakupo was the guard instructor. Suddenly a whistle blew and Mr. Hiyama was standing on a podium.

"Twelve o'clock! Lunch time!" He called out. Everyone cheered and squads started grouping up. I looked at Anne confused.

"For lunch all the squads have to group up. Inter-band bonding or something like that." Anne explained. "Like squads 1 and 2, 3 and 4, and so forth. And unfortunately, we are with squad 18, percussion." Anne said with a sigh. Percussion was the biggest squad, with thirty-eight people!

"How come percussion isn't broken up like guard?" I asked

"Cause their stupid." Lola replied. Her words and actions didn't match up as she went over to one of the percussionist boys and kissed him full on the lips! I looked at Anne in surprise.

"That's Leon, her boyfriend." Anne whispered walking over there herself. Lola wasn't supposed to be over with us but I don't think anyone really cared. I followed Anne, not really knowing what else to do. She looped her arms around the neck of a boy who desperately tried to get away from her.

"Poor Lenny!" She cried. "He's all alone because Lily graduated." She said dramatically, earning laughs from some of the other people. The guy finally pushed her off of him, glaring at her.

"Shut up Anne!" He yelled and spun around, crashing into me. I fell on my butt and finally got a look at this 'Lenny.'

It was the banana thief!

Authors note: Look! It's Len! Haha I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hahah no school means multiple chapters! That and I love writing vocaloid stuff. You just get so much more… freedom! Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of vocaloid!**

* * *

"It's you!" The banana thief and I yelled at each other. Anne and a few other people looked over at us, watching. I scrambled off the ground and I tried to make myself taller so I could yell at him. Anne walked over to us

"Rin! You know Len?" She asked. Len. So that was his name. "This is great! It makes everything so much easier!" Anne said, sounding excited. "Leon!" She called the percussion section leader over to us. "Leon, don't you think it'd be perfect to make Rin and Len partners! It'd be the perfect replacement for Lily!"

"There's no way I'm going to be partners with this orange freak!" Len shouted. Well excuse me. I don't even know what a partner is but I know I certainly don't want to be yours! Len crossed his arms and glared at Leon, who just shrugged.

"Sure why not." Leon said, completely ignoring Len. "This way Len can work on his leadership abilities before next year." That immediately shut Len up. I didn't know what was going on. Why wasn't anyone telling me anything?! Finally Anne seemed to notice my distress.

"Everyone in band has a partner. Basically a freshman gets paired up with a sophomore, junior, or senior and those two basically take care of each other. It's a partner's job to know when practice is, know why you might be missing a practice, check you on competition days, along with other things." Anne explained. "Len's partner last year was a senior and because she graduated he needs to new one! And since you two already know each other this is perfect!" Anne finished enthusiastically.

"But it's not perfect!" Len and I argued at the same time. We shot each other a quick glare before trying to defend ourselves.

"He stole my banana!" I cried.

"She's a brat!" Len said harshly. Okay, ouch that hurt. You don't even know me! Leon thumped Len on the head.

"No, you're a brat. Being with Lily spoiled you. If you want any chance at becoming section leader next year as a junior you better behave yourself and work hard with Rin. Is that clear?" Lean asked.

"Crystal." Len said through clenched teeth. He shot me a glare like this was my fault and stormed off.

"I'm sorry Rin." Leon said after Len had left. "He's been this way ever since Lily graduated. He's usually a nice kid. And that kid is also mega-talented too, the only freshman in the history of the band to ever make drum line. Please do your best to put up with him." Leon said, scratching the back of his head.

Anne offered me a sandwich. I took it and took a bite. "Who's Lily?" I asked after I swallowed.

"Lily was the guard captain last year and the best dancer this school has ever seen." Anne told me. "Last year she was Len's partner and even though she was a senior and he was a freshman they started dating." I ate my sandwich and listened to Anne's story. No wonder he was so grouchy. "Then right before graduation she broke it off. No one is really sure why though." Anne said with a shrug.

I thought about what Anne had told me for a while. I would probably be grumpy too if that had happen to me. And then for the person I loved to be replaced so easily… I stood up and brushed off my shorts. "I'm going to go apologize to Len." I announced.

"He's probably in the band room practicing." A percussionist, Tonio, told me.

"Thanks!" I called over my shoulder, already running off towards the band room. When I got there I heard the sound of drums being played. Peaking in the window I saw Len behind a drum that basically looked like five drums attached together. He was wearing a pair of headphones and seemed oblivious to the outside world. Hmm that's kinda like how I am when I practice violin. He played a lot of different rhythms, they all sounded pretty challenging. I quietly crept into the class room, turning to close the door behind me.

"What are you, a stalker?" Len's voice asked, surprising me. I smiled awkwardly, knowing I had been caught. He crossed his arms and starred at me, the drum sticks in his hands pointing upward. 'Starring.' I thought thankfully. 'Not glaring.' The headphones were now hanging loosely around his neck and I noticed he was wearing a yellow t-shirt. He was also wearing his necklace, but it had two blue beads, not just one. I'd have to ask him about that later.

"I came to apologize." I said and he snorted in disbelief.

"I highly doubt that." He said, an annoyed look crossing his face. He put the drum sticks down and started walking towards me. "Little girl, I don't think you fully realize what you've-"

"I know! It's not nice to throw banana peels at people's faces! I'm so sorry! I was just really angry! I mean I know that doesn't make up for it but I'm still sorry!" I shouted frantically. He gave me a look of utter confusion and comically sank down to his knees.

"Y-you came f-for that?" He stuttered, his eyes downcast to the floor.

I looked at him, confused. "Yeah, what did you think I came for?" I asked. He refused to look at me and his cheeks were tinged pink.

"For… taking Lily's place." He said quietly, so quietly I almost couldn't hear him.

"Len." I said seriously. "I could never take Lily's place." He looked at me, surprised. I smiled at him and held out my hand to help him up. He took it and stood. I realized how much taller than me he was. Definitely a full head, my eyes only came up to his shoulders!

"My name is Rin Hatsune." I said introducing myself. I held out my hand again, but this time to shake. Len avoided eye contact, but took it anyways.

"Len Kagamine." He replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Len and I walked back to the marching field together. Neither of us said very much but I didn't feel any tension or anger between us. It was much more peaceful like this and I was a bit relieved I hadn't made any enemies yet.

"Do you have a phone?" Len asked me randomly. I nodded yes. "Okay then after practice we need to exchange numbers." He told me. I gave him a confused look and he sighed running a hand through his hair. "It's incase your running late to practice or something. As your partner it's my job to know where your at, and your suppose to do the same." We made plans to meet after practice and then went to our separate squads. Lunch break was almost over

The entire guard sat together in a circle, stretching. I squeezed myself next to a junior named Mayu and stretched with them. Looking around the field I noticed other squads doing different marching exercises and facings and I asked Mayu why the guard wasn't doing that too.

"Guard doesn't really march as much as everyone else. We do a lot more dance. Or when we have to, jazz running." She said with a slight wince. "Since it's a lot easier for us to learn we wait until the last day of camp to teach marching. That and Gakupo is coming today to teach flag and tell us about the show!" Mayu said.

"What's a show?" I asked cluelessly. The only boy in guard, Lui face palmed.

"Man you really don't know anything, do you?" He asked rudely. "The show is what we are going to perform and compete with. Last year our show was Pirates of the Caribbean. I was Jack Sparrow!" Lui told me enthusiastically.

Then an attractive older man, who couldn't have been older than twenty-five, with his long purple hair in a ponytail walked over to us. He took a seat next to Anne. "Ladies… and Lui." He announced, spreading his arms theatrically. "Welcome to another season with the fabulous Vocademy Marching Band! Kiyoteru and I have been discussing all morning about the show this year and we finally decided." The man, who I assumed to be the guard instructor, Gakupo, announced. "Can I get a drum roll please?" Lola attempted a drum roll but gave up after a few seconds.

"Thanks Lo. Anyways, this year's show is called Angels and Demons! Basically it's an all out war between heaven and hell. The guard will be split in two, along with the band. Some of you will be angels, and some of you will be demons." Gakupo told us.

"How will you decide who's who?" A girl whose name I didn't know asked.

"I'm so glad you asked." Gakupo said, clapping his hands. "Everyone will be spinning a weapon this year, even you little miss freshmen!" He said, look at me. "Sabers will be angles, and riffles will be demons. The story is that the angles are in heaven, dancing around and chilling and then the demons become jealous. The demons then attack the angels and like I said before, It's an all out war. At the end though the demons realize their mistake and then everyone lives in harmony." Gakupo told us, giving us a quick summary. "Ten of you will be demons, and the other seven will be angels."

Gakupo walked to the other side of the field and when he came back he had enough flags for all of us. "Well, I guess it's time to start learning." He said, flashing a bright smile. For the rest of the day we practice basics. Anne and Gakupo worked with me until I could make my flag spin with everyone else. Before I knew it, it was five o'clock and practice was over.

"Rin." Gakupo called my name and signaled me to come over where he, Anne, and Lola were standing. "Usually we don't allow freshmen to be on weapon, it's just always been a rule." Gakupo started off. "But since you are the only freshmen and we really want to kick butt with our guard this year, Kiyoteru, er Mr. Hiyama is willing to overlook that rule." Anne smiled really big and Gakupo continued. "And just from today it's easy to see you have a talent for color guard." I tried not to beam and Gakupo's praise, but it was really hard! "So I need to ask you, would you be comfortable spinning a weapon?" At this point I didn't know what a weapon was, but I didn't want to disappoint Gakupo.

"I'll do it!" I told him, hoping he'd smile at me again, but he didn't/

"Rin, weapons are a very difficult part of color guard. It's going to require a lot of hard work on your part in order to catch up with the other girls who have been spinning for a year or two now. Anne has agreed to stay with you for an hour or two in order to teach you. I want you on saber. It's a lot more difficult that riffle, but if you can spin this than you can spin anything." As he was saying this he pulled out a thin sword that was covered in white tape and started spinning it around his hand. It looked easy enough.

I gave him a big smile. "I can do it! I promise!" Finally he smiled back at me and patted my head.

"I know you will, little angel." He said softly. I felt butterflies start to form in my stomach and my face start to get red.

Yeah, maybe marching band wasn't so bad.

* * *

**Author note: WOAH PLOT TWIST! Rin has a crush on Gakupo! Don't worry, it's not going to last long. We have Len to forcefully insert himself into Rin's love life!**

**I wanted to try using other vocaloids other than just the main was, so thanks google!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Update! I hope you enjoy!**

**So I think I'll only be able to update on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and weekends, but that's not for sure. I think that's whats happening but if I have the chance, I'll update whenever I can! (That goes for all my stories)**

* * *

The second day of band camp past with nothing too exciting happening. It was kinda a blur. As a guard we worked on more flag basics and even started tossing! It was really exhausting but I couldn't stop grinning after I had finally made my flag do a full rotation in the air. The flag I had picked out that day was a deep blue color and ever time it went up it blended almost perfectly into the sky. It was so beautiful. Now I see why Gakupo loved guard, once you accomplished something, it was breathtaking.

After practice, Gumi came running up to me. "Are you going to the party?" She asked excitedly. I took a pair of fingerless gloves from my bag. They had a slight amount of padding on the palms and fingers. Anne had given them to me this morning and told me I needed to wear them whenever I practiced saber.

"What party?" I asked as I slipped on the gloves. They fit like uh, well, a glove!

"There's a mandatory party tonight!" Gumi told me. I saw Anne walking towards us with two sabers.

"Tonight's the student's party. It's thrown by the students, it isn't mandatory." Anne said as she handed me on of the sabers. I saw a piece of tape that said 'RIN' wrapped around the hilt. "On Thursday there is a party thrown by Mr. Hiyama. That one is mandatory."

"Sorry Gumi, I still have practice." I told her. "Go dance with Teto! And Miku too if you see her." Gumi gave me a hug and told me I better come to the party once I finished. I told her I would and then she left, walking with the boy who played the tuba, Piko. I'd have to ask her about that later. I then focused my attention solely on Anne, but not before I noticed Lola and Leon take a seat on the bleachers.

"Alright so first thing's first. There are three main parts to the saber: The blade, the hilt, and the cage." Anne told me. "You hold the saber at your waste, the hilt on your left side with the metal cage up." I did as Anne said and she nodded her head in approval. "Now you need to push down with your left hand and let the saber turn over your right hand. She demonstrated the movement, catching it perfectly in her right hand. It seemed easily enough. "Understand?" I nodded my head and tried the movement, expecting it to do exactly what Anne's sword had done. But it didn't. Instead of spinning neatly around my hand, it flew out of my hand and landed on the ground. "It's okay. Try it again." Anne told me kindly.

This continued for about ten more minutes until I was finally able to catch the sword. When I did Anne, Lola, and Leon did a cheer and I glared at the dumb sword. Anne laughed. "Don't worry, starting is awful. Let's keep going." She told me. I tried doing two spins but after getting the first one down, it just flew out of my hand again! After an hour I was finally able to do fifteen spins in my right hand. "Great!" Anne cheered. "Now lets do the same thing, but with your left hand!"

Sweat trickled down my neck and pooled at the base of my collar bone. I switched the saber to my left hand and tried doing a left spin but the result was worse than starting on the right! I groaned and Anne just laughed, doing a bunch of fancy tosses while watching me. I guess that was my incentive to work towards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At 7:30 Anne released me from our extra practice. My arms were sore and I knew I looked like a mess so I went back to my room. The party didn't end till ten so I figured I had timed to get cleaned up before I had to make an appearance. I jumped in the shower, letting the warm water wash over me. 'Do I really have to go to the party?' I thought dreamily. 'If Gumi knew how I felt I'm sure she'd understand.' Unfortunately the loyalty I had for my friend won out and I got out of the shower. I dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a dark blue tank top that flared out below my chest. I quickly braided my wet hair and made my way to the band room.

Once I had entered the school I saw couples making out everywhere. I thought I even saw a flash of long teal hair that belonged to Miku, but then decided I was just seeing things. I turned a corner to see a couple pressed up against a wall, unaware that they had an audience. 'Uh. Ew.' I thought at quick beat it out of there. When I was a hallway away from the band room, I saw Len running towards me looking terrified.

"Len, where are you-?" I was cut off as he covered my mouth with his hand and pulled me into the nearest darkened classroom. He had pulled me against him, almost like he was hugging me from behind. I started blushing like crazy and became unable to move.

He was breathing really heavily, his breath tickling my ear. "One of the upper classmen snuck in alcohol and a few seniors started getting drunk." Len whispered in my ear. I was so happy that the lights were out so he couldn't see how red I was getting. I became extremely aware of every part of our bodies that were touching. His arm around my waste, my back pressed against his chest, and finally the hand that was covering my mouth. He laid his head against my shoulder and I became extremely aware of that too. "One of the drunken seniors started chasing me around, she was right behind me and then you called me name. I didn't want her to hear you." He explained. "If I uncover your mouth are you going to scream?" I shook my head no and he slowly let go of the grip he had on me.

I plopped down at the desk closest to me, feeling extremely light-headed. Len didn't seem to notice as he walked over to the door and peaked out. He gave a sigh of relief so I assumed the girl was gone. He turned back to me and held out his hand. "You probably shouldn't go to the party. Teachers are going to be there any second and I don't want you getting in trouble." I took his hand and stood up. He was worried I might get in trouble? "I'll walk you back to your dorm." He said, surprising me.

This guy was totally different than the guy who had taken my banana. "Len?" I asked. He hummed in response and I assumed that meant he was listening. "Do you have a twin brother?" I asked him.

He looked at me like I was crazy, which I mean, it was a pretty random question. "No, but I do have a little brother." Len told me. I hummed back at him in response. "Why did you join guard?" Len asked me next. I guess we're playing the question game now.

"I didn't know what else to do." I said, answering honestly. "The whole activities thing was kinda a huge surprise. And Im not a very good dancer or actor, so my friend Gumi told me about guard, and I took a chance." Again there was silence. "When did you start playing drums?"

"When I was seven. My dad bought me a drum set for Christmas. Mom almost killed him." He said, laughing at the memory. "Do you play any instruments?"

"I play the violin." I told him. "That's why I'm here." We approached my dorm. "Thanks for walking me back." I said. We stood in silence for a minute, and it was a little bit awkward. Finally he ruffled my hair and said a quick good-night, before all but running away.

It wasn't till after he left I realized we had been holding hands the entire time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gumi had beaten me home and was already in bed by the time I had gotten there so I wasn't able to talk to her about 'the event' as I had started calling it in my head until the next morning.

"You held hands with a sophomore!?" Gumi shrieked. Teto poked her head out from the bathroom we shared.

"Rin did what with a sophomore?" She asked, a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth. I fell back on my bed with an 'Ugh!' While Gumi retold the story to Teto.

"He pulled you into an empty classroom? That's so scandalous!" Teto said excitedly. "I want that to happen to me too!" Since these two were obviously more excited about the event than I was I rolled off my bed to go change out of my orange colored pajamas. I walked into the closet and picked out a pair of white shorts and a yellow, orange polka-dotted tanktop. I tied my hair into two low ponytails and put clips in my bangs.

"Ohhh!" Gumi called as I walked out. "Gotta look good for Len don't we?" She teased.

I threw my hair brush at her. "It's not like that!" I defended myself. I was met with 'hmms' and a 'sure.' I rolled my eyes and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. They obviously weren't going to forget about this until I had other boy drama. I finished brushing my teeth and went back out into the room. "Is liking someone when you have butterflies and get really nervous?" I asked them.

They both started jumping up and down on the bed, cheering "Yes!" The both cheered.

"Then I don't feel that way about Len." I continued and they both fell off the bed, quite comically I might add, flat onto their faces. "But there might be someone else…" I said quietly. Teto and Gumi looked up at me in surprise.

"Who?!" They both shrieked, trying to detangle themselves from each other. Wow, they were getting really good at that.

I took a deep breath. "Okay he's like six or seven years older than me so it's never gonna happen but I think my guard instructor, Gakupo, is really cute. And he's nice to me all the time and helps me, and he even called me his angel." I said really fast. Okay, so he technically didn't call me his angel, but he called me a angel and that's gotta count for something right?

Gumi paled and her eyes got really big. "Oh, Rin, honey-"

"THAT'S SO GREAT!" Teto cheered. "Star-crossed love is the best kind of love! Age is but a number! If you like him, then go after him!" I was happy that someone supported my unrequited love. Gumi, on the other hand, was being strangely quiet.

After a few minutes we decided to leave for practice. Halfway there we met the tuba boy, Piko. He seemed nice enough and we talked the whole way there. He kept starring and smiling at Gumi. That was a devolvement. We got to the field at 9:30, only a little early. I was stretching my arms out when suddenly Gumi grabbed me and pulled me underneath the bleachers. She looked kinda nervous.

"You okay Gumi?" I asked her, leaning against one of the poles supporting the bleachers.

"Do you really like Gakupo?" She asked me seriously, getting straight to the point.

"I… Guess so…" I said, avoiding eye contact. This was not easy for me. Then I heard Gumi sight. Not just any sigh. The kind of sigh that sounded like 'I'd rather be anywhere but here' sigh.

"I thought I told you before, but I guess I didn't. Gakupo is my brother." She told me. Oh yeah. She had mentioned before about how her brother was the guard instructor. Suddenly all the puzzle pieces clicked into place.

"Oh my god Gumi! I'm so sorry! No wonder you got so weird!" I said, apologizing. "I would have felt weird too if someone had a crush on my brother, I mean, if I had a brother." I clasped my hands in front of me and bowed my head. "I'm so sorry! I'll stop liking him! I promise."

Gumi gave me a sideways grin. "It's not that I mind you liking him, it's just that-" Suddenly something cold and wet went down the back of my shirt and I screamed. I danced around a little bit until a piece of ice dropped out. Gumi and I looked up to see Len on top of the bleachers, holding a container of ice.

"That's what you get for talking about your love life in such a public place." He called down to us, sticking out his tongue. I screamed his name and ran around the bleachers, looking for him. I saw him standing with a group of percussionists, looking pretty pleased with himself too. He was holding the ice container in his left hand and I made a grab for it.

Unfortunately one of the other percussionists must have given him a sign I was there because he yanked the container out of my reach right before I could grab it. "Nuh-uh." He teased, smirking and shaking his head. I made another attempt but he easily pushed me away. This went on for another five minutes, and I was about to grab it until someone grabbed me around the waste and threw me over their shoulder. Len scowled at whoever interrupted our game.

"Come on, little angels can't play with devils." I heard a familiar voice said. "It's time to work now." I felt a big stupid grin spread out on my face. Maybe I should get in trouble more often.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Woop another chapter done! I hope you like it.**

**And I know I said that Rin's crush wouldn't last long and it wont! But I had to make Len start feeling the feels.**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the wait! I've been soooo busy. Please forgive me! I hope you enjoy this update!**

* * *

"Alright my little eggplants." Gakupo told us the next day. "We've received the drill design and Kiyo said if we work really hard today then we can start putting it on the field tomorrow!" He announced. The guard cheered and I gave Lui a confused look. Over the past few days he had become my translator.

"Basically where you're going to be during different parts of the show." He whispered to me. "It'll be confusing at first but don't worry; we are all here to help you!" Lui said, flashing a grin. I gave a little sigh of relief and turned my attention back to Gakupo. He was talking really animatedly and reminded me a lot of Gumi.

"… and so," He continued, "We're going to break for lunch in a few minutes, listen to percussion auditions, and then work extremely hard on marching for the rest of the afternoon. Everyone got it?" The guard cheered again and gave Lui another questionable look.

"Geeze, you need to do your research." He said with an exasperated sigh and then plopped down on the grass. "Because percussion is such an important section and you really don't know how well you do with stage fright until you're put into that position, the percussion section has to do their audition in front of the whole band." Lui said around squirting water into his mouth. I crossed my arms and stared down at him.

"What's do audition for? Don't they all play the same thing?" I asked Lui. He did a spit take, spraying water all over me and a few girls beside us. Boys are gross.

"No! Don't you know anything?!" Lui exclaimed. "There are hundreds of percussion instruments but for marching band you're either in battery or pit." He sounded calm, but I noticed a small vein sticking out of his forehead. "Everyone wants to be in battery, which is the percussion who actually are on the field and march. Our band has five quints, five snares, five bases, and four or five cymbals. Understood?" Lui asked. I nodded and he continued on with his lesson. "Most of the time, only seniors and juniors make the drum line, but there are some exceptions, like your partner, Kagamine." He said, referring to Len who was playing around with a big drum. "If you don't make pit then you're put into pit and you basically don't get to march. Even though they don't march, they are still really important so parts have to be chosen carefully based on a person skill." Lui concluded his lesson complete.

"So does that mean Len is really good?" I asked. Lui bobbed his head up and down and took a handful of chips from my lunch.

"Yeah. Although it's not unheard of for a freshman to make battery, they've only ever made cymbals or bass, since those are the easiest. But Len is the only freshmen ever to make it as a snare." Lui told me. "I heard he's trying out for quints this year, even though it's only ever been a line purely for seniors.

"Does he have a chance?" I asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, of course he does, but nothing's certain." Lui said, biting into an apple. Man this guy could eat. I hummed and stretched my arms. It was so nice out today. I glanced over to Len and saw him tapping a pair of sticks together. I bet he's nervous. I decided to visit him. What's the worse that could happen? I tugged on the sleeve of my jacket and made my way over to the blonde percussionist. He looked at me questionably, but didn't say anything. I laced my fingers behind my back and swayed back and forth in front of his drum. He tapped out a few patterns, barley acknowledging me.

"That looks difficult." I noted.

"Eh." He replied, shrugging. I bit my cheek, wanting him to say more than that. I had learned that Len had two different kinds of conversational modes. Not at all or an actual conversation.

"Are you nervous?" I asked him.

"Nope." He said, finishing up his little impromptu practice. He lowered his sticks on the drum that stood between us. He but his hands on either side of the drum to brace himself and leaned forward. "Are you nervous for me?" He asked as a smirk worked it's way onto his face. I flicked his forehead lightly.

"Nah. I just don't want my partner screwing up in front of so many people." I told him, grinning.

He rolled his eyes at me, but smiled nonetheless. "Yeah, I'll be fine." He told me. He stretched his arms up, making himself a lot taller than me. I definitely noticed the stupid pervert scanning his eyes over my body, taking in my appearance. He frowned suddenly, like I had upset him or something. "Why are you wearing long sleeves? It's like 80 degrees out." He questioned, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

Crap. Well of course he of all people would notice. Yesterday Ann had me working on tosses with the saber and it had left nasty purple bruises all over my forearms. I didn't want anyone to see them and worry about me. (Or knew how bad at saber I was.) I crossed my arms over my chest protectively. "Pervert. I was cold this morning." I told him coolly. That damn smirk made its way back onto his face.

"Oh reaaaalllly?" He drawled out. "Are you sure your precious Gakupo didn't leave any love bites all over his precious little freshman?" He asked me, an evil glint appearing in his eyes. I wanted to slap him but when I tried he grabbed my wrist. I hissed in pain, and he let go, his eyes widening in surprise. I cradled my wrist and sunk down onto the ground. I felt tears start to form in my eyes, but I refused to cry. Not in front of everyone. Not in front of him.

In a matter of seconds Len dashed around the drum and knelt in front of me. He was whispering things to me to calm me down, but I couldn't understand him. He ran a hand through my hair and I started to relax. I sunk into his chest and he stopped playing with my hair. His hand made its way to my cheek and he raised my face up so I was looking up into his eyes.

"You hurt yourself?" He asked softly. I nodded. "Can I see?" He asked again and I nodded for a second time. Len gently rolled up my sleeve to reveal the badly bruised skin underneath. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It's only been a week and you've managed to hurt yourself this badly?" He asked, a half smile forming on his face. The nice Len had made an appearance. The Len that I wanted to be friends with, not the one who constantly bullied me. When I looked back at him there was a far away look in his eyes. I wonder if Lily got injured like this. Did he take care of her like this? My eyes widened in realization.

I yanked my arm back and stood up abruptly. The blonde boy looked up at me in utter confusion and surprise. "I-I'm fine-e." My voice was shaky and I felt like I was going to cry. I wasn't fine, I noticed as I basically ran away from Len. I'm not fine.

And I'm not Lily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was sitting in the bleachers next to Gumi as the percussionist preformed their auditions. The freshmen went first and none of them were very impressive. I saw Len on the opposite side of the field from us, arms crossed and looking grumpy. Oops. That was probably because of me.

We hadn't talked since that little incident an hour or two ago. I had gone out of my way avoiding him and now I was feeling kinda bad. It wasn't his fault, it's not like he meant to do it. I realized that whenever he was being nice to me, the look in his eyes told me he was thinking about Lily.

"Think about it Gumi," I explained as she absently mindedly played with her hair. Piko sat on the other side of her, paying attention to our conversation. Well at least someone cares. "Usually Len is a jerk, but whenever something happens to me he starts acting really nice. Like saving me from the party and again with the bruises. Lily was in guard so she probably had stuff like that happen to her too and Len is probably remembering that." I told my two friends.

Gumi rolled her eyes. "Or he just can't stand to see a girl cry or be in trouble?" She offered before a mischievous look crossed her face. "Or maybe he liiiikes you." She said slyly. Piko laughed and we got scolded by one of the upperclassmen for being too loud.

"No way, he's not over Lily." I said automatically, lowering my voice.

Gumi rolled her eyes and Piko tentatively raised a hand. "Has he ever told you that?" I shook my head no. "And didn't Leon say no one knows the reason why they broke up? Well maybe he broke up with her." Piko pointed out. I rested my chin on my hand and watched as the first of the sophomores walked out onto the field, carrying a pair of cymbals.

"But, my reasons all add up and make sense." I whined, not wanting my theory to be brushed aside so easily. Gumi stepped in and flicked my forehead.

"No, it doesn't, and if you don't pay attention you are going to miss Len's performance. I jerked my attention back out onto the field where Len was walking out with the big drum I had seen him with before. "Those are quints." Gumi whispered. "Luka told me that an underclassman has never made the quint line." I nodded my head as Len set up his drum in the middle of the field. He didn't look nervous at all, but I was probably nervous enough for the both of us.

Mr. Hiyama nodded and Len started his audition. At first, the song didn't seem to difficult, but then he started increasing the tempo of the song and even started adding some stick tricks, spinning the drum sticks between his fingers. The tempo continued to increase and all I could see was a flurry of wooden sticks but the music that came from the drum was incredible! Len looked like he was in his own little world, and maybe he was. I knew that feeling of it just being you and your instrument. He finished his audition and the audience went crazy! He was amazing! Even though we weren't talking I jumped up on my feet and started screaming too. He must have heard me because he looked me dead in the eye and stuck out his tongue at me in an 'I told you so' manner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright your little freshies." Mr. Hiyama announced to us that night. It was the Thursday night party that we were required to go to. Miku said it was basically an initiation to the band. "Somewhere in the school your partner is running around with a note card that has a music note and a number on it. You're going to need that card for tomorrow's activity tomorrow and you have an hour to find your partner. Oh and don't forget, if you are not able to retrieve your card from your partner, there will be a punishment." Our teacher said evilly. He looked at his watch. "Go!" He shouted. The freshmen scattered in all different directions. Gumi groaned.

"Sonika's my partner. I have no clue where she's going to be at." Gumi whined. I started jogging off in the opposite direction of her.

"I'll call you if I see her." I called over my shoulder, leaving Gumi alone outside the band room. She gave an annoyed shriek and I laughed at her.

I walked up and down at least five halls before checking my phone and seeing that twenty minutes had passed by! Where could he be?! Stupid Len with his stupid girl problems. I walked angrily, blind as to where I was going. After a few minutes I realized I was in front of the room where Len had pulled me in at the first party. No way he'd be in there. 'Well it wouldn't hurt to check' I thought to myself and slipped open the door anyways.

It was pitch black in the class room and I walked in side, letting the door close behind me. I did a quick spin to make sure he wasn't in there and walked back to the door. As soon as I grabbed the handle a pair of arms snaked around my waist and pulled me back. I screamed in terror and surprise as the arms picked me up and spun me around. I heard a deep male voice chuckle.

"I'm surprised you were smart enough to remember this class room." Lens voice said. I let out a breath slowly totally relieved, and totally annoyed it was him. Then I noticed his arms were still loosely wrapped around my waist. I immediately swatted his hands away.

"Yeah well, I didn't think you'd be mean enough to actually make me search for you through this dark and creepy school for thirty minutes." I said, crossing my arms. "I was worried I was going to find you and-" I was cut off as he started laughing and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. He rested his chin on top of my head and I froze. Okay this was definitely just a friendly hug. Friends hug. It is a-okay for friends to hug. I wanted to push him away or something but his hug had trapped my arms against my chest.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my face heating up against my will.

"For today." He grunted, not offering to explain. I was getting annoyed with his short answers. I looked up and raised an eyebrow, forgetting that he couldn't see my face. He blew out a breath of air, right into my face. "For hurting you."

Ohhh. Now I see. He felt bad. My knees started to go weak and I was really glad Len was able to hold me up because I'm not sure if I was able to right now. I squirmed a little bit until he loosened his hold and I was able to hug him back. "It's okay, you didn't know." I thought back to the event and tighten my hold around his stomach, satisfied when he gave a little grunt in pain. "But I still wanna slap you for that Gakupo comment." I felt him tense up at that.

"If you didn't like him then I wouldn't have to make fun of you about it." He said simply.

"I can't control who I like." I pointed out to him.

Len leaned down so that his mouth was pressed against my ear. "But I can." He whispered seductively. I felt a shiver run up my spine and my face immediately go red. He released me and walked to the door, where a ray of light was shinning in from the hallway. He held up the card I was suppose to take from him. I ran at him and tried to grab it but he pulled it back and snaked an arm around my waist, again.

But this time it was different. It seemed more urgent, needier. I was pressed up against his body, his mouth inches from mine. I tore my gaze from his lips to see him smirking down at me. "As long as I have this card," He said, and placed a kiss on my cheek. "You belong to me." He said and released me.

I heard the door open and close and I sunk onto the floor, reaching my hand up to my cheek where his mouth had been. The place where his lips touched my skin felt hot. My heart was beating a million miles a second. What's going on!?

* * *

**Authors note: That's it for today! I hope you liked it! I wrote it yesterday and was up really really late… and then I fell asleep during science today XD Oh well. It's worth it if you guys enjoy it! I know I'm really starting the romance early, but I just cant help it! Their just so cute together.**  
**Please review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
